Nemesis
by Bunny Jack
Summary: I closed my eyes to the horrible picture trying hard not to think of it. It was an illusion I knew it. He was dead. I was holding his metallic artifact. Without it he could not survive.


Nemesis

By: Lepine

It was over. He had finally given his final breath and I was witness of the terrible phenomenon. He couldn't have survived without the cold metal artifact that my fingers now grasped. His greenish skin, the one I had always found so sickly looking, was now tainted in a violent substance which should have been blood; maybe it was, but not normal blood…not human. Hold on, that's right, I did it for good of mankind right? This was for the safety of earth.

So why? Why did I have those feelings of regret and fear which grasped my chest like a merciless cold claw? Why did I felt so vile?

A cold splash broke my trance from the lifeless body next to me. The coldness of the pouring rain felt to my open wounds which help to numb my limbs and stop the physical pain. After a few seconds I noticed how Zim's body was staring to burn itself by the acidic substance falling directly towards him. The burning of skin, its smell, its aspect, it was so revolting that I couldn't hold back any longer. My stomach emptied itself and I cough heavily trying to hold on the nausea.

Through my shaky limbs I stood and ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I didn't stop, not even when my lungs were screaming painfully because of the cold air and my limbs begging for me to quit. Without watching where I was going, I tripped with a hidden hole on the sidewalk. My body was already soaked and I saw my own breath as I gasped.

_"What's the manner Dib? Already giving up you filthy piece of human?"_ I heard a voice behind me and turn desperately in search of the source of that voice but saw nothing.

_"Congratulations, it seems you won this time."_

"No! I didn't mean it…it…it was an accident!" I yelled toward the voice. I was starting to lose it.

_"LIAR!" _I shut my eyes and felt the need to puke again.

_"Mark my words you inferior being!"_

"S-stop…"

_"You! You and your entire race will face extinction!"_

"Shut up.."

_"I curse you! I curse you Dib!"_

"Shut up."

_"You will never get rid of me! I will accomplish my mission!"_

"No…"

_"YOU ALL ARE DOOM!"_

"STOP!" I yelled finally opening my eyes and screaming in rage. As soon as I did, I saw him.

He was standing just in front of me. The lightening had finally revealed the creature that I had killed just moments before. He was coming after me; the splashing of water with each of his steps burned his clothes and the sole of his boots. His fake hair had fallen; his false stare had been burned down along with his eye sockets and his clothes were torn to the point of been simple rags.

I closed my eyes to the horrible picture trying hard not to think of it. It was an illusion I knew it. He was dead. I was holding his metallic artifact. Without it he could not survive. I started hyperventilating and grasped the cold metal close to my chest. Tears had finally appeared and they run desperately through my cheeks.

_"Why are you crying Dib?"_

I shut my eyes tighter and tried to ignore the voice in my head. My body contract itself into a fetal position, trying to look for protection from the madness in my head and the coldness of the weather. Zim's breathing machine was still held on tightly on my chest.

_"Watch Dib…watch as I bring a royal audience to the downfall of the human race…"._

Lightening stuck again and so I hear a cold and evil laugh. I left my eyes shut and continue crying, before I was enveloped on a veil of darkness; his violet eyes hunting me in one of my worst nightmares.

I woke up screaming and so the alarm clock on the stand drop to the floor with a hard noise. I felt my body covered in sweat and my heart threatening to burst out of my chest at any moment. I heard Gaz voice from the kitchen calling after me; complaining how I was going to be late for school. I saw the window and the sky was clear. Earth obviously oblivious of the fact an alien was living on their homeland looking for a way to destroy everything. Even when I knew this fact, I noticed that my mission would be harder than I expected from now on.

I took my glasses from the stand and so made my way to the closet; ready to face a new day at school. However, there was a cold grasp at the pit of my stomach. The voice of my nemesis still fresh on the back of my head.


End file.
